The Letter
by xKathlyn102
Summary: Someone left a letter for Percy. He opens it, and you'll never guess what's in the letter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

Summary: Someone left a letter for Percy. He opens it, and you'll never guess what's in the letter.

Disclaimer: 100% Rick Riordan. 0% me, except for the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Yeah, and Daddy said that you could spend the rest of the summer on his place!" Tyson said as we walk to Cabin 3. It's a year after the Second Titan War, and I'm doing pretty good... Especially if I don't have to worry about 'Great Prophecy' or some evil titan trying to rule Olympus. And also we've got some new campers! Though, they could never replace those who fall in the war, they are a good company. They helps us to move on and realized that there will be another day.

Among this new campers, theres a few whom I really liked. First in the list, is my sister. Though I have other sisters, this one is pretty special for me. I don't know why either. Her name is Adrianna Lewis, she's two years younger than me. She prefer to be called Ade, other than Adrianna. She's really pretty, she's Brazillian, so she have that latina beauty. Her eyes are green, but not green like the trees or grass, green like the sea, the Peruvian Sea. Ade's hair is wavy, jet black and it's waist long.

Next, is my siblings. Yeah, Cabin 3 got pretty crowded since the first time I enter. There Jake, 16 years old, Robert, a year younger than me and Liam, which is only 15. And of course, the Poseidon's girls, Sarah, she's 15, Lily, she's only 13 and Emma, the oldest, 18 years old. With me and Tyson, Cabin 3 got 8 campers. It's not as many as the other cabin, but for me, it's enough.

After they came, I realized that all Poseidon's children have the same eye colour, sea green. Like mine and Adrianna's. And their hair colours is always a shade of black. Not neccesarry black, but shade of it. It could be jet black, like Adrianna's, onyx black like me, or it could just be black like Lily's hair.

And last, Ade's bestfriends. They're Bernie Rogers, Zeus' kid, whom she fought/debates with a lot (kinda like me and Thalia, if you wanna know), Cyrah Hurley, Apollo's daughter, and a really awesome archer. Bull's eye 3 times in a row! And, of course, the princess, Saoirse Horan, Aphrodite's daughter.

"Hey, Percy! Dude, do you even listen to me?" Tyson said, I realized that I've been day dreaming the whole time he speak and ignoring him completely.

"Sorry, man. What are you saying?" I ask, waking up from my dreams.

"I said that Daddy is inviting you to spend the rest of the summer with him!" Tyson said.

"Really? Oh... Ok, well I don't really know. There's something about this place that makes me doesn't want to leave." I said, as we passed Athena's cabin. I glance at the cabin, and saw her, Annabeth. A pile of papers is stack infront of her and she seems struggling with something. A puzzle, maybe? I have no idea.

The truth is, it's not the place that makes me doesn't want to leave, it's the people in it. One particular person, in fact. Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter, Cabin 6 head counselor and the smartest demigod I ever knew. The girl who kissed me 2 summers ago, and gave me the best memory I ever had.

Okay... I've got something here to tell, I'm in love with Annabeth. My bestfriend, the one that have stick with me through everything. Like, literally everything. Cerberus, Charydbis, Empousa, Medusa, Chimera, Manticore, Minotaur, Sphinx, Minean Lion, Kampe, Echidna, Typhon. God, everysingle thing I faced, there's always her by my side.

If you asked my when did I fall for her, I can't answer. Seriously. Maybe... It's three summers ago, when Artemis was kidnapped and Annabeth was gone. It's like, my heart stop for a minute when I realized Annabeth's gone, and I maybe couldn't ever see her again! And then I have those dreams, the dreams that showed Annabeth, and Luke.

It's my personal torture, you know. Sleeping, and knowing that I'm going to have another nightmare about Annabeth. When I finally reached her, I was shocked. Annabeth was there, fully exhausted and really, really in pain. And I thought she was going to died, but fortunately, she didn't. So, let's forget about it, k?

We arrive at Cabin 3, and I said, "Come on... Bed! Everyone! Now!" I said, since I am the head counselor, they obey me and everyone rushing to bed. I jump to bed, and fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

'Am I really going to do this? Seriously?' I think as I slipped out of my cabin. Yeah, I know. How irresponsible of me to sneak out in night, and I'm a head counselor, yeah... Bla, bla, bla. I seriously don't give a damn about what you think.

I got a reason for this, I'm on a mission. A love mission. For... Percy. Yeah, Percy Jackson, my bestfriend in the whole world. I'm sending a love letter for him. From who? Me. I know, why do I send a love letter to him?

Except... Yeah, I like Percy. A lot. And not like sister like, like "like". Confusing right? Hahaha. But, I don't have the confidence to said it right to his face, since I'm a lot better in writing than speaking, I wrote a letter to him. And I'm here, in the middle of the night, to drop it on his cabin.

I arrive infront of the cabin, and I starting to have second thought. 'Am I really going to send this? What if he doesn't like me back? What if I ruined our friendship by sending this? What if he reads it, and then he hates me?' I think, stopping infront of Cabin 3. I didn't want to give it, but I want him to know that I really like him.

Finally, I make up my mind, 'I AM GOING TO SEND THE LETTER! He have to know that I like him. That it hurts seeing him being close with other girls. That it hurts when he told me Rachel kissed him.' Though, I could consider Rachel a friend now, everytime I see her, I imagine her kissing Percy.

I've kissed Percy before, and... I don't know. Maybe, I just doesn't want to share him (especially sharing his lips) with someone else. Which is why I'm sending the letter. There's a chance that he may like me too, and maybe he could be mine. Who knows?

I slip the letter below the door, just before it slips in, I pray that nobody will find the letter except for Percy. Luckily, Percy always wakes up early, before his siblings. I walk out of the cabin and walk back to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I could swear I heard someone infront. But, I'm not fully awake, so I let it go and sleep again. I regret that choice the next day.

It's 4 am, and none of my siblings had woke up. I'm on my bed, holding a letter, fully stunned. I've read it a thousand times, but my eyes still scroll down and reads,

"Dear Percy,

I like you. No, I don't like you. I love you. I really do. I'm not lying, and I'm not one of your attention seeker girls. I'm truly, deeply, fully in love with you. I don't know since when, or why. But, I know something for sure, I am head over heels for you."

The letter stops there, and it continue on the back,

"The only question now is... DO YOU LOVE ME? If you do, meet me in the Amphiteater, on the first full moon , at 7 pm. Love, W.G"

* * *

><p>So... Bit of cliff-hanger there, huh? What do you think? Am I getting better from my last fanfiction (.nets/7664401/1/The_bBoggart_b) or worse? REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS THE BEST!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

Summary: Someone left a letter for Percy. He opens it, and you'll never guess what's in the letter.

Disclaimer: 100% Rick Riordan. 0% me, except for the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

'WG? Who on earth is W.G?' I think, sitting on my bed, holding tight the letter. I did a quick search on my mind for everyone that has the inisial WG. I look at the calender, full moon is 3 days away. 'Ughhh... How am I supposed to found out who WG is? How do I know if I love her, if I don't even know who the hell she is?' I think, frustrated. 'What if... It's not a she, it's a... HE? What if this whole thing is just some sick joke? Oh... for the love of Zeus!'

I look at the clock, 4.30 am. I decided to take a shower to clear my head, and... There is when I know who is W.G. Under shower, I got my inspiration. 'It's her, it's always been her' I think as I put my clothes on, 'But... could it really be? Could she actually loves me? Really?' I spent an hour, trying to believe if this is really true. I keep thinking, until the morning trumpet wakes everyone up.

Later that day...

"Tyson... I need to talk to you." I said,

"What's wrong, brother?" Tyson said, sitting next to me.

I didn't said a word, but hand him the letter, "What's this?" he ask.

"Just read it." I said.

Tyson quickly reads it, and turn the letter, "Seriously? Who is W.G?" he ask, after finished reading it.

"I have a teory... But, I'm not quiet sure, yet." I replied.

"Seriously, who? Just tell me, trust me, Percy." Tyson said, looking straight to my eye.

"Okay... I'm guessing that... It's Annabeth." I said, "But, I'm not really sure it's her!"

"Annabeth... Hmmm..." he replied, thinking, "But, how could it be Annabeth? If it's Annabeth, it wouldn't be W.G, it's A.C."

"Wise Girl." I said, "W.G"

"Oh... So, would you come to the Amphitheater?" Tyson ask,

"Yeah... I'm going there." I said, I took the letter back, and keep it on my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 days later... Full moon.<em>**

**Annabeth's POV**

'I guess it's time.' I think, tonight I would found out everything. I put on some lipgloss and a bit of mascara, and I check my outfit. It's just a simple strapless turqouise dress. I put on my matching shoes and I slipped out. My siblings are all sleeping, and they're a bit of a heavy sleeper, so I don't think they would found out that I sneaked out.

**Percy's POV**

"Tyson! What am I supposed to wear? Suit?" I asked, panic. Tonight, I would meet Annabeth, and I don't know what to wear.

"Calm down..." Tyson said, "We'll figure out something." He keep trashing out my closet, until, he took a whiter polo shirt and a black jeans. He keep searching until he took out a pair of white sneakers. "Here, wear this." He said, handing me the clothes and shoes.

"Seriously?" I ask, but take the clothes anyway.

"Yes... Trust me." Tyson said,

"Okay..." I replied, I change my clothes and ask, "So, am I ready?"

"Yes! Go get her, Percy!" Tyson said.

"Wish me luck." I said, before getting out of my cabin. Nobody noticed a thing, I've told Tyson that if one of my brothers or sisters is up, just tell them I'm on the toilet.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth" "Percy" We said together, as we arrive at the Amphitheater. I rushed to her, and hugs her, really tightly. I pull back, and look to her eyes, and something inside my head just told me, "DO IT!"<p>

Without realising what I'm doing, I lean forward and kiss her. She seem stun, but she kissed back. The kiss... How should I explain it? It's the most awesome thing that ever happen it my life.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." I said.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson." She said.

* * *

><p>So... How is it? Sorry for the long update, my internet is down. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS THE BEST!<p> 


End file.
